Heart's Hope
by kairi yagami
Summary: Cuando el enemigo no es cualquiera ..El destino es el mismo ...Cuando la luz se extinga.. Abra que aprender a ver en la obscuridad... SorXKai.RoxOC.tidusXYuna.RikuxOC.RoxXKai? Reviews plise
1. Un viejo amaneser , Un nuevo anocheser

**Notas de la autora (ósea yo XD): Ningún personaje que aquí aparéese de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece ni de Final Fantasy X y X-2 **

**Ya parecemos disco rayado pero con tal de evitar demandas XD., dudas y aclaraciones abajo.**

Heart's Hope  
Epilogo

Un Viejo Amanecer ,Un nuevo Anochecer  
  
Habían pasado tres días , desde que habían recibido la carta del Rey Micky.. El ambiente era tenso la noticia no era nada reconfortable.  
El Rey les había pedido que fueran de inmediato hacia el castillo Disney abría pronto o mas bien ya había una nueva amenaza.  
Las reacciones de los tres amigos eran muy diferentes, nadie sabia que hacer en ese momento y el silencio era congelador.  
-Esta decidido-hablo final mente sora que tenia la vista hacia la playa   
kairi y riku lo voltearon a ver.  
-A que te refieres sora-pregunto riku  
-Tendremos que ir al castillo del rey Micky-dijo en tono serio-Kairi te quedaras  
ante esto la pelirroja se levanto y camino hacia el .  
-Sora, no, por favor quiero ir con ustedes. Le dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo  
-Kairi, acabamos de salir de lo de organización XVIII.  
-Por eso , acaban de llegar y hace mucho que no los vemos  
-No, además tu no sabes pelear y solo..  
-Les estorbaría..-dijo la chica soltándose y dándose la vuelta.- Suerte – con esto se dirigió caminando hacia el pueblo.  
-Kairi, espera-dijo sora rápidamente pero ella no se detuvo  
-Kairi-Riku fue tras ella ambos se detuvieron algo lejos de donde estaba Sora

-Si Riku?-dijo con una gran sonrisa como si nada pasara

-Sabes que sora..-intento justificar al chico pero ella lo interrumpió  
-No te preocupes Riku-le dijo y siguió caminado  
Riku se quedo por un momento tratando de saber que hacer y regreso con Sora  
el cual seguía con su vista hacia la playa.  
-Riku yo no quería..-le dijo en un susurro  
- Ya abra tiempo para hablar de esto sora , ahora nos tenemos que ir.-le dijo secamente cosa que Sora noto.

Varios minutos después la nave Gumi sobrevoló la parte alejada de la isla, en donde se encontraban. Donald y Goofy fueron por ellos y salieron rumbo al castillo Disney.  
El camino fue muy callado. Sora pensaba en lo de Kairi y más a parte que seria lo que les esperaba al llegar con su majestad.  
En cuanto llegaron fueron guiados hacia donde se encontraba el ratón rey.

-Su majestad- hicieron reverencia Donald Goofy junto con Sora., Riku solo le hizo un ademán con la mano.  
-Chicos, que gusto verles-dijo el ratón acercándose  
-lo mismo decimos, su majestad a que se debe nuestro llamado, leímos en la carta que había surgido una nueva amenaza.-dijo Riku  
Mickey puso un semblante serio.

-Desafortunadamente si., ayer por la tarde recibí un mensaje de Cloud diciéndome que hubo un ataque, hacia un mundo., Los responsables fueron dos hombre si que se asen llamar Bakura y Loid .  
-Y que es lo que quieren –interrogo Sora  
-Desafortunadamente Sora, ellos encontraron una nueva puerta el Kingdom Hearts pero no la pueden abrir sin las princesas, las cuales eh puesto bajo custodia., solo falta Kairi que me suponía que vendría con ustedes.-dijo el Rey poniendo la vista hacia sora el cual se encogió de hombros  
-Kairi se quedo en la isla del destino.-contesto Riku  
-Chicos. Chicos, tenemos que mandar por ella inmediatamente, Donald, Goofy –volteo a verlos y enseguida ellos acataron la orden.

-.-.-.-.-  
Isla del destino.

Kairi estaba sentada al lado de un frondoso árbol , se encontraba pensando en lo que había ocurrido , había sido algo tonta la discusión , pero en fin tenia mucho tiempo que veía a sora y ese pequeño choque era de esperarse ., sonrió , se levanto y sacudió su vestido , cuando regresaran ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre lo ocurrido

Camino un poco no tenia ganas de ir al pueblo así que decidió visitar la cueva secreta  
al llegar ahí lo primero que s ele vino a la mente era su dibujo ,  
se acerco a el y lo toco con su mano .

-sora ¿lo abras visto?-se le vino a la mente esa pregunta

observo la imagen unos momentos mas y después decidió salir de ahí  
camino un rato por la playa y decidió regresar ya que estaba obscureciendo.  
al llegar al pueblo camino hacia su casa.

-Kairi-escucho una voz familiar se giro y ahí estaba Selphie corriendo para alcanzarla  
-Selphie-le saludo  
-Kairi donde te metiste?-le interrogo  
-Yo..  
-Vamos selphie déjala un momento-se escucho la voz de Wakka quien venia acompañado de Tidus, un pato y un especie de perro que ella ya conocía.  
-Kairi ellos te han estado buscando- Tidus les señalo al singular par  
-oh gracias por traerlos –les sonrió kairi  
-bueno nos vamos –dijo Wakka  
-Pero quienes son kairi?-dijo selphie curiosa  
-Selphie..-le nombraron sus amigos  
-Ok nos vemos Kairi-con esto los tres jóvenes se fueron alejándose poco a poco  
-Bueno y ustedes dos que hacen aquí?-se giro Kairi y les pregunto.  
-Su majestad nos pidió que viniéramos por ti  
-Para que?-le interrogó  
-Ojoi , no lo sabemos-contesto Goofy  
-Esta bien vamos

-Que mas sabe sobre ellos-Sora le pregunto  
-Solo eso , tratamos de investigar mas pero nos fue imposible  
-será verdad sobre la puerta –agrego Riku  
-Ansem nunca lo mencionó , pero no podemos confiarnos por que si es verdad, nos agarraran desprevenidos .  
-Tiene razón-le dijo Riku  
-Por lo pronto abra que investigar mas sobre ellos y tratar de hacer algo para que más mundos no sean destruidos- se acercó a la venta observando como dos estrellas se apagaban.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y de ella entraron Donald y Goofy junto con Kairi , la cual al toparse con la mirada de Sora ambos voltearon hacía otra parte,  
En ese momento llego un hombre bajito de aspecto gracioso  
-Su majestad , el seños León y el señor Cloud acaban de llegar junto con Lady Aeris y Lady Tifa  
-Hazlos pasar al Salón que ya acordamos , ahora mismo iré a atenderles personalmente -diciendo esto el hombre se retiro – Bueno chicos los dejo un momento , siéntanse como en su casa ,  
-su majestad lo acompañamos-Dijeron a coro Goofy y Donald   
-Alguien mas?-pregunto Mickey  
-Yo-dijo Riku-y los cuatro salieron de la habitación dejando a Sora y a Kairi solos quienes no se dirigieron palabra por varios minutos .  
Kairi se volteo hacia la ventana a observar las estrellas y Sora estaba tomando valor para pedirle disculpas  
-Kairi…yo...-dijo sora titubeando  
-Sora fue algo tonto, yo también lo lamento-le dijo volteando a verlo  
-Pero yo tuve la culpa  
-No no la tuviste   
-Es que..,  
-Sora , los extrañe mucho ..-le dijo la chica abrazándolo  
- yo también kairi-le dijo correspondiendo el trabajo  
-Sora te quiero..  
Sora se quedo estático al escuchar eso , tomo valor para decirle sus sentimientos también. Pero lo interrumpió el ruido de la puerta que se estaba abriendo. Ambos se separaron al instante, quienes entraron fueron, Riku, el rey Mickey, y una joven de aproximadamente 21 años , vestía un short pequeño, una falda a la mitad con vuelos azul y blanco . Unas largas negras, una blusa con un escudo en el pecho, una la larga coleta que salía de la capucha de su blusa, algo sobresalía de ella eran sus ojos uno verde y otro azul. A sora le costo reconocerla por que no era ya una pequeña hada

-Yuna?-le pregunto el chico , a lo cual la joven sonrió  
-Si sora soy yo  
-Pero, ya no eres una pequeña hada  
-Y tu sigues siendo el mismo-le dijo con una sonrisa  
-Kairi ya que sora no lo ase, deja te presento a Yuna –le dijo Mickey sonriendo , haciendo a sora sonrojarse y a Riku sonreír a medias.  
Hola yuna-le dijo kairi con una sonrisa  
-Hola Kairi-le contesto igualmente ella  
-Veras Kairi-el semblante del rey paso a ser mas serio-Desafortunadamente la paz que logramos recientemente solo fue unos días , por las situaciones dadas tu seguridad corre peligro , Yuna se a ofrecido a que estuvieras con ella durante ese tiempo.  
-Pero ..yo..-trato de decir  
-Kairi ,es lo mejor-le dijo Riku  
-partirán en unos minutos –dijo el ratón saliendo junto con Yuna dejando a los tres amigos solo  
El silencio reino en esos momentos , nadie era capas de hablar  
-En s pira estarás bien-rompió el silenció Riku kairi le dio la espalda a el y a Sora  
-No decidan por mi  
-Kairi es  
-No es por mi bien , Riku sabes cuanto espere a que regresarán?  
-Sabes por cuanto pasamos sora y yo?  
-Lo se  
-Entonces no me vengas a decir lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal-le dijo tomándola del brazo  
-A pero ustedes si pueden decidir lo que hago y lo que no?-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos a lo cual Riku reacciono  
-Kairi lo siento , perdón , yo no quise , lo asemos para salvarte  
-Nunca quieren pero siempre lo hacen…-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta ..Y NO NECESITO UN HEROE-dijo saliendo dándole un gran azoton a la puerta. Camino un rato sin rumbo fijo  
-Ya me perdí-se dijo así misma sabiendo que no conocía el lugar se recargo en un muro y se sentó en el suelo  
-Que paso, ¿Por qué no puede ser como antes?-dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos  
paso un poco de tiempo tal vez un hora o dos , estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero una voz la saco de ellos.  
-Aquí estas  
Ella levanto la vista para ver a Yuna la chica que le habían presentado hace unas horas  
-Te hemos estado buscando ,es hora de partir  
-No iré con ustedes  
-Eh pero el Rey nos h dicho que..  
-El lo dijo .. Pero a mi ni siquiera me consultaron  
-enserio-dijo sentándose alado de ella  
-Creen que , hesitan estarme cuidando como niña pequeña  
-Pero también a las otras chicas , las mandaron a lugares seguros  
-Si lo se pero , yo tengo amigos que me esperan en casa..  
-Ellas también  
-Pero..Yo..  
-Creo que esa no es la razón por la cual no quieres irte-le dijo viéndola con una gran sonrisa a la que Kairi solo bajo la vista  
-Mis amigos..  
-Ellos también aran una parte importante , y si tu no haces la tuya , su lucha será en vano  
-Los extrañe mucho , nos volvemos a ver y paso lo mismo  
-Kairi hay que hacer grandes sacrificios , para lograr la paz-le dijo en tono melancólico y con un brillo en los ojos  
-Y si ya no los vuelvo a ver, ¿si le pasa algo? ..  
-La ultima vez que los esperaste eso fueron tus pensamientos?  
- No por que sora me prometió que volvería junto con Riku ..  
-Y necesitas una promesa para confiar en que así va a ser?  
-no  
-Entonces que esperamos-le dijo levantándose y dándole la mano la cual Kairi aceptó con una sonrisa  
Ambas caminaron asta llegar a una de las tierrazas del castillo, sobre el balcón se asomaba una gran nave roja con una gaviota afrenté.  
Afuera de ella había dos chicas , una rubia muy alegre con unos ojos en forma de espiral llamada Rikku, y una chica un poco mas grande que la otra de aspecto serio , cabello gris y vestida de negro llamada Paine , un poco mas a distancia estaba el Rey , Donald , Goofy , Riku y Sora  
llego asta ellos , para que se despidieran,  
-Buena suerte –le dijo el Rey a ambas  
-No se preocupe todo estará bien ,-le dijo Yuna al ratón real  
-Asta luego chicos –les dijo con un abrazo Kairi al pato y a Goofy  
-Suerte Kairi-les dijeron los dos a coro  
-Sora nos veremos-le dijo yuna al chico que no prestaba nada de atención  
-Eh..si-le dijo titubeando  
-Gusto en conocerte Riku-le dijo al peli-plateado  
-igualmente-le respondió en tono amable  
-Adiós chicos –les dijo Kairi intentando no verlos  
-Adiós-musitaron los do viendo como ambas se alejaban las primeras en subir fueron Yuna y Paine después casi juntas iban a entrar Riku y Kairi pero la ultima se dio la vuelta y se hecho a correr hacia donde estaba sora y Riku , los cuales se sorprendieron , la chica se le aventó enzima con un abrazo a sora el cual pudo reaccionar a tiempo.  
-Sora..-le dijo llorando  
-Kairi ..todo va a estar bien  
-Lo se..

-Entonces?  
-Te voy a extrañar mucho  
-Te escribiré en cuanto pueda  
-Te quiero sora..-le dijo con un susurro al oído  
-Tenemos que irnos -le dijo la joven rubia  
-Kairi te prometo que nos volveremos haber  
-No necesito que me lo prometas-le dijo con una sonrisa se separo de el y volteo hacia Riku a quien también le dio un abrazo de despedida.  
-Lo siento-le dijo ella  
-No te preocupes, fue algo tonto  
-Lo se –le dijo riendo  
-ahora anda ve , que te están esperando  
-Cuídense mucho , por favor-les dijo viéndolos a ambos  
-No te preocupes cuidare de sora-le dijo entono de broma dándole un palmazo con intención en el hombro a Sora  
-Auch, dolió-dijo sovandose a lo cual los tres se echaron reír con un ademán con la mano y con una sonrisa la chica se fue corriendo hacía la nave se despido con la mano de nuevo , entro en ella a los pocos minutos la nave despego., con el deseo de volverse a ver de nuevo , pero el destino dice que va a pasar pero no como lo esperan.. 

**  
Que tal? Les gusto pues dejen sus Reviwes plise. Se preguntaran por que las Yu.Ri.Pa. ya no son Hadas ..Pues sencillo por que disney las censuro y yo no jeje , no ya enserio eso se explicara en los próximos capítulos. Sobre la actitud que optan Sora, Kairi y Riku, deben comprender, en una situación así yo también lo estaría, y mas si no me piden consentimiento de algo .   
Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Yuna Heartless-Chan ya que ella me ayudo mucho a plantear ciertas ideas, pobre de Yuny-Chan tener que estar soportando mis locas ideas, un besote yuny-Chan.  
y muchos besos para mis queridos lectores   
Atte:  
Kairi Elric  
P.D.: dejen muchos Reviwes, si no, no me inspiro. A y si gustan leer el Fic de mi amiga Yuna: **"**La Batalla de los Corazones Rotos." ****Que también esta súper lindo.******


	2. La sombra del pasado , La luz del futuro

**Notas de la autora (ósea yo XD): Ningún personaje que aquí aparéese de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece ni de Final Fantasy X y X-2 **

**Heart's Hope  
Cap. 1**

**La sombra del pasado, La luz del futuro**

La noche estaba obscura en un sitio de ciudad del paso dos jóvenes encapuchados , estaban frente a frente ambos tensos.  
-Para que me llamaste-rompió el silencio el mas joven de cabellos rubios  
-Necesito tu ayuda  
-No lo puedo hacer  
-Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor  
-Ah causado mucha destrucción  
-Lo se eh tratado de buscar algo ..Algún indicio..de por que paso esto  
-Tal vez por que en su corazón ya había oscuridad  
-Tu fuiste parte de el ..y sabes perfectamente que no es así..  
-Un corazón fuerte no debió dejarse llevar por la oscuridad-le replico  
-Necesito de tu ayuda y la de kairi..  
-No se donde esta  
-Se que lo sabes  
-Supuesta mente se encuentra en Spira  
-La puerta esta cerrada  
-Entonces pídele ayuda al rey  
-No puedo  
-Entonces yo no te puedo ayudar ni mucho menos ella..  
-El no puede controlar la oscuridad poco a poco ah ido devorando su corazón ,pero es mi amigo y no lo pienso dejar.  
-Ah hecho mocho daño..no lo puedo ayudar Riku  
-Tu también estuviste en la oscuridad y te perdonaron lo que hiciste Roxas...

::::…

En las orillas de la playa de Besaid dos chicas se encontraban en lo que paresia un entrenamiento. La primera con una vestimenta tipo kimono sobresalían de ella aparte de su dulce rostro sus ojos uno verde y uno azul tenia como arma una vara de invocación dorada. La segunda una joven de no mas de 17 pelirroja y de unos ojos azul profundo vestía unas botas negras largas unos shorts cortos, negros y como su mentora había optado por una falda ala mitad de la cual estaba una bolsa en su cadera con su amuleto como colgante. Su blusa era una blanca con tirantes y sobre esta una mas corta negra, como arma tenia una vara de invocación negra con cristales, en la punta de arriba.  
ambas estaban en posición de ataque muy concentradas la primera estaba dispuesta a atacar cuando se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

-YUNY!! KAIRI!!-una rubia venia corriendo a toda velocidad con algo en la mano .cuando llego a lado de las chicas respiro agitada y le entrego lo que traía a la pelirroja que enseguida la tomo, era una carta y la abrió tan rápido como pudo.  
sus ojos se deslizaron con una sonrisa por las letras pero esta se fue borrando conforme seguía leyendo.  
-Que dice?- le pregunto la rubia con curiosidad  
-Nada , lo mismo de siempre , que ponto podré volver , que no hay la estabilidad que el quiere ,que mientras la luz siga unida .. nada de Riku ni de Sora..-dijo arrugando la carta con la mano y después entregándosela a Rikku quien comprendió la mirada de desilusión d el a chica y no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo.  
-Kairi esta carta es de cloud , tal vez con el Rey las cosas se compusieron..-le alentó Yuna  
-Tiene 5 meses que no escribe…-le reitero ella caminado hacia el pueblo.  
-Pero..-trato de decir algo Rikku  
-Vamos –le sugirió Yuna siguiendo a la pelirroja

Su vida en Besaid era tan parecida y tan diferente a la de la Isla del destino , pero no por eso iba llorar todos los días, vivía a gusto con Yuna ,Rikku y Paine las visitaban seguido aunque al principió no se acostumbraba al trato con Paine ya que la chica era muy seria ,pero poco a poco fue ganando confianza con ella y le había encontrado no solo su lado humorístico con las bromas hacia Rikku , sino a una gran amiga y consejera., Con Rikku fue diferente ya que la chica era muy alegre y le contagiaba los ánimos , y el caso con Yuna fue muy diferente a las otras dos ya que con ella desde aquel encuentro en el pasillo del castillo Disney le tuvo mucho apreció y confianza.,A Yuna le recordaba mucho su caso , Kairi no tenia familia que recordase , y su única familia y amigos estaban a millones de millas de ella .  
El trayecto fue silencioso todavía Kairi no savia por que seguía pasando lo mismo , en cuanto llegaba una carta de Cloud o León , le surgía una luz de esperanza , pero en cuanto la empezaba a leer sabia como terminaría , siempre escribían lo mismo, juraría que las fotocopiaban a no ser por la firma de cada uno al borde de la hoja.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo cambio su expresión opto por una sonrisa al saludar a los aldeanos que muy amablemente la habían aceptado en su pueblo. Observo a un hombre moreno vestido con un traje demasiado raro amarillo , que al parecer estaba regañando a una fila de jóvenes con el mismo atuendo , era el equipo juvenil de Blitzball y a su lado del hombre en pequeño bebe de apenas 1 año o 2., el pequeño volteo hacia atrás y diviso a la chicas por lo cual se hecho a correr hacia ellas lo que hizo que su distraído padre se volteara.

-Hola chicas –saludo cordialmente el hombre  
-Wakka, pero que distrito eres!!-le regaño Rikku quien tenia al bebe en brazos.  
-Lo siento es que estaba, regañando a este grupo de atolondrados-dijo señalándolos  
-Así nunca conseguirás que ganen un torneo-le dijo Rikku burlándose y provocando la rosa de Kairi y Yuna.  
-Oh no se que hacer como ase falta EL..- al instante la risa de Yuna y Rikku se transformo en una de tristeza, Kairi comprendió de que hablaban del chico por el cual asta el momento Yuna había estado buscando.

-Lo..lo..lo siento Yuna no quise decir ..-tartamudeo al responder  
-No te preocupes Wakka todo esta bien-le afirmo con una sonrisa.  
-Si tu lo dices- dijo Wakka viendo hacia sus pupilos que había botado la pelota hacia el otro lado se puso una mano en la cara .-Devi de entrenar chicas , les interesaría hacer un equipo femenil?-les dijo con ojos soñadores.  
-No!!-contestaron las tres en coro deprisa , y viendo la cara de decepción de Wakka a lo cual de nuevo rieron.  
-Bueno Wakka nos vamos-le dijo Rikku entregándole al pequeño  
-Adiós-se despidieron las tres caminado hacia su casa , al llegar Rikku corrió rápido hacia uno de las alfombras y se tiro en ella.  
-Me muere de cansancio-Dijo la rubia  
-Pero si solo fueron unos metros-le reitero Yuna  
-Pero estoy cansadísima-dijo desparramándose más en la alfombra  
-No decías eso en Bevelle cuando quisiste que siguiéramos a ese chico de cabellos verdes-dijo Kairi provocando que la Rubia se sonrojara  
-Este..Es que..-dijo excusándose y poniéndose mas roja  
Yuna y Kairi rieron ante esto.  
-Bueno voy a ver a Lulu ¿alguien me acompaña?-Dijo Yuna levantándose  
-Yo voy!!-exclamo sonriente Rikku levantándose enseguida  
-Yo me quedo quiero, descansar un poco-les dijo Kairi  
-Esta bien , nos vemos mas al rato-dijo Yuna  
-Adiós-se despidió Rikku y ambas salieron

Kairi se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cama en la cual se recostó , puso la vista al techo y concentró pensando en esos bellos recuerdos de su infancia ,cuando decidieron hacer su viaje .cuando le dibujo a Sora el Paopu , ¿lo abra visto? Se pregunto mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.  
Un fuerte ruido la hizo levantarse, provenía de afuera enseguida la joven salio haber de que se trataba, ya estaba oscuro al salir se encontró con Yuna y a Rikku en posición de batalla Yuna con sus pistolas y Riku con sus cuchillas frete a ellos un joven de cabellos alborotados negros y otros dos mas parecidos de cabellos castaños, los tres vestían trajes negros que le recordaban a los de la organización XIII. Pronto se sumaron Lulu y Wakka a la pelea dejando a su pequeño hijo con una chica que estaba cerca

-Vamos no lo hagan difícil – dijo un chico pelirrojo de cabellos largos que salio de la nada. los otros tres se pusieron en posición de ataque imitándolos también sus adversarios., No savia que hacer si correr a ayudarlos o quedarse ahí ,  
La gente del pueblo se iba hacía un lugar mas seguro así que decidió actuar.  
Materializo su Key-Blade, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.  
Los extraños a tacaron primero , Yuna , Riku , Lulu y Wakka reaccionaron y comenzó la batalla Toda iba bien asta que los muy tramposo hicieron aparecer unas criaturas que al parecer no tenían esqueleto .

"espera" -se dijo así misma –pero con… la organización XIII- dijo en susurro  
-Muy inteligente-le dijo una voz que sonó al lado de ella lo que hizo que la chica diera un brinco, darse la vuelta y apuntar al chico que estaba frente el .  
-Quien eres?-le pregunto sin bajar su Key-Blade  
-Soy Ray- haciendo una reverencia ante la chica  
-Que es lo que quieres?  
-Veo que eres directa-dijo materializando una especie de espada con dos cuchillas a los lados hizo un rápido movimiento y la Key-Blade de kairi salio volando , esta se quedo sin defensa  
-Ahora no pareces tan valiente –le dijo con una sonrisa , Yuna dando se cuenta de lo que sucedía la quiso ir a ayudar pero de nuevo le bloquearon el paso uno de los extraños y las criaturas  
-No necesito mi key-blade para serlo –dijo materializando de la nada su vara de invocación , la comenzó a agitar y de la nada empezó salir una neblina que no solo le opaco la vista a el sino a los demás que se encontraban luchando.  
-No te servirá ese truco-dijo tratando de atacar a lo que paresia ser la chica que al parecer no era nada.  
Kairi tratada de divisar a Yuna , si hablaba echaría todo a perder podía ver la sombra de aquel chico dando aspadazos al aire , no pudo evitar el reír , pero enseguida tomo su tono serio para poder concentrarse , caminaba tratando de encontrar a Yuna , savia que si se desconcentraba la niebla se disiparía . Camino hacia donde se pudo guiar y efectivamente logro salir de la neblina , pero unas cuchillas venían directo hacia ella, sin que lo notase, cuando volteo a ver estaban muy cerca como para reaccionar, de pronto sintió como era tirada al suelo por algo o alguien.

Era para colmo otro chico encapuchado, pero con este sintió que la había protegido,  
el joven se levanto y le dio la mano la cual ella tomo y se levanto.

-Esas artimañas no funcionan conmigo-dijo Ray quien al parecer también había salido de la neblina , saco una key blade y se dispuso a atacarlos , el joven que estaba con Kairi materializó dos llaves espada , cosa que a Kairi le dio a entender quien era , el chico ataco a Ray muy rápido sin darle oportunidad de defenderse y callo al suelo inconsciente , el joven se giro y la tomo del brazo , asiendo que caminara.  
-Roxas?-dijo la chica siguiéndolo pero el no respondió-Respóndeme por favor le dijo la chica parándose en seco  
-Te tengo que sacar de aquí-fue lo único que dijo  
-Eres tu?  
-Si Kairi  
-Pero como?..  
-No hay tiempo para preguntas-le dijo tomándola de nuevo de la mano

-Pero y Yuna y los demás?-le cuestiono aun caminado mas aprisa  
-Estarán bien-ambos caminaron a paso rápido hacia la playa cuando llegaron a ella el chico abrió un portal pero antes de que entraran un ataque lo hizo caer varios metros atrás y a kairi caer a la arena , enseguida como pudo se levanto

-Kairi-la chica volteo hacia la mención de su nombre y de una voz familiar , frente a ella uno chico un poco mas alto que ella vestido como los otros que los atacaron se le acercaba.  
-Quien eres?  
-No es posible que no me recuerdes  
-No se de que hablas  
-Vamos te daré una pista ,,-se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa- mi nombre comienza son "S"-ante esto ella se quedo helada savia quien era , pero no savia como reaccionar el chico se quito la capucha y dejo ver que era un castaño con cabellos alborotados y unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico carentes de …vida  
-Sora?-pronunció en susurro mientras el joven se ponía a su altura.  
-Si Kairi volví- le respondió el no le vasto mas a la chica para lanzarse a el con un abrazó.

Era el solo que mas grande había crecido al igual que ella ya no eran unos niños ,  
-Regresaste..-le susurro la chica  
-Esta vez es para siempre ..-le dijo el con una media sonrisa inexplicable en su rostro  
Era el por fin el , de sus ojos comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad por fin sora había vuelto , pero algo no estaba bien ya que lo sentía frió ante ella , sus pensamientos fueron opacados al sentir que tiraban de su brazo.

-Kairi el no es sora-Roxas le dijo colocándola detrás de el .  
-Lo quieres probar? –dijo el elegido de la Key-Blade materializando la misma y con esa sonrisa a medias dibujada en su rostro  
-Sora…-solo susurro la chica dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido..

:..:..:..:..:. :..:..:..:..:. :..:..:..:..:. :..:..:..:..:. :..:..:..:..:. :..:..:..:..:. :..:..:..:..:. :..:..:..:..:. :..:..:..:..:.  
**Notas De Autora:**

Que tal este capi, tal vez les desconsienten algunas cosas pero todas ellas tendrán explicación. , Les pido de nuevo que dejan un Review si lo leen no importa que me digan, pero por fa dejen uno ya que para las veces que lo han leído solo me han dejado 4  
Eso me da a pensar que no les gusta ni un poquito ., y me quita las ganas de seguirlo.

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron uno por que por ellas escribí el primer capitulo, bueno también a los que no para animarles a que me dejen uno.  
**  
YunaHeartless-chan  
Yu.Ri.Pa. Rikku  
Kagome-Akua  
Marishka Riddle**

Besos nos vemos asta el próximo y dejen Reviews plise .

Atte  
Kairi 


	3. Nota de la autora

**Heart's Hope  
**Nota de autora

Hola! No tengo cara para escribir esto So Sorry se que eh sido irresponsable en no seguir mi fic , muchas veces me llego la inspiración pero no lo seguí , les pido una disculpa grandísima a todos los que me han dejado REVIEW . Estos días eh estado pensando en continuarlo y también de que tenga una segunda parte , claro si es de agrado la primera O.o , bueno basta de bla , bla , me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que siga con el fic , ( ya que es mucho tiempo el que deje pasar y tal vez ya no tengan el mismo interés). Si no es así muchas gracias a todas las chicas lindas que me dejaron review y lamento la decepción. 

Atte:

La irresponsable autora  
Kairi Yagami ( creo que tenia otro nick cuando subí el fic XD)   
P.D.: me pueden venir a linchar si quieren XD


End file.
